Le petit secret de Stiles
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Stiles a décider de voir les choses en grand et il s'en donne les moyens, même si, pour ça il doit mentir a ses amis... #Spécial Noël#
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko or Tenshin or Honey pour les intimes *clin d'oeil*_

**Disclaimer :** _Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas. Sauf Bob Arrow… mais, je vous le promets, je ne le réutiliserais pas ! Sauf en tant que victime… _

**Note :** _C'est un petit quelque chose pour les fêtes de Noël, pour mes followers, mes __"fans" et les amoureux du Sterek ! Une suite arrive ! Je voulais vraiment faire un unique chapitre, mais, je me suis laissez emporter par mon élan… et non, pas de lemon ! Faut que j'apprenne à me tenir !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Stiles a un travail ?_

Ah les fêtes…

Saison adorée des enfants, les petits chanceux ! Eux ne doivent pas payer les cadeaux des membres de leur famille ou leurs amis.

Les gosses croient encore au Père Noël.

En moins d'un an, le cercle amical de Stiles Stilinski a triplé, voir quadruplé avec cette histoire prenante, passionnante, haletante de loup-garou. Ce qui veux dire, beaucoup de cadeaux. Et le plus important : **N'oublier personne** **!** _**Surtout pas !**_

Jackson et Lydia, parce que malgré le rejet de la jeune femme, il l'apprécie et son petit-ami, bon ce n'est le grand amour entre eux, mais, il ne va pas faire la fine bouche.

Scott et Allison, même s'il a quelques difficultés avec la chasseuse, à cause de ses quelque dératé psychologique, faut dire ce qui ai … dans la famille Argent, le seul qui a le cerveau a peu près net, c'est Chris –son fanatisme évident des armes, n'est pas une preuve de stabilité mental, mais bon…-.

Son père, le Shérif de Beacon Hill.

Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott.

Danny, pour être le meilleur ami de Jackson, qui supporte ses bavardages et pour avoir servi de couverture en dansant avec Scott lors du bal.

Boyd et Erica, parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi méchant que ça et plutôt mignon comme couple.

Un petit quelque chose pour Chris Argent, genre une plante en pot avec un petit mot comme : « Sans rancune pour le petit passage a tabacs sur ma tendre personne. ».

Isaac, Peter, bien que ça lui coute de lui offrir quelque chose et enfin, l'Alpha de cette meute de bras cassé, Derek Hale.

Et ça fait beaucoup, voir énormément de monde et l'argent de poche que lui donne son père n'est pas suffisant pour financer les cadeaux de noël. Bon, c'est vrai, rien ne l'oblige de leurs faire, a tous des présents, surtout à Peter, Chris ou encore Jackson, mais, Stiles est ainsi. Ils font tous parti de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et noël est le seul jour où l'on peut faire une trêve, les ennemis n'existe plus en ce jour "béni".

Alors, le jeune homme avait cherché un petit boulot, et il en avait trouvé un ! Pour rien au monde, il ne s'en venterait à qui que ce soit ! C'était légèrement humiliant, enfin, énormément humiliant. Il aurait pu trouver un job en tant que cassier, vendeur ou encore télévendeur et ben, non ! Stiles Stilinski, ne devais pas faire comme les autres, lui devait se choper le pire boulot du monde ! Et costumer en prime ! Oui Mesdames/Messieurs ! Il portait le costume de lutin de couleur vert foncé, mais, ce n'était pas encore assez pour son malheur, il y avait plus, des oreilles pointu en silicone, des souliers avec le bout enroulé avec les petites clochettes ridicules et le pire c'est qu'il devait sourire tout le temps avec un air jovial. Supporter des enfants gémissant avec impatience, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les tibias parce que, le sale môme voulait voir le père noël tout de suite ! Maintenant ! hurlait-il quelques instants plus tard avec un visage rouge de colère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une envie de meurtre l'avait pris.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant étrange, tout ça pour des loups et des chasseurs, parce que Stiles était un idiot qui adorait faire des cadeaux. Parce que c'était leur premier noël à tous, ensemble, parce que mine de rien, ils étaient encore en vie ! Malgré, la psychopathe Kate, la vengeance de Peter, le grand-père Argent qui refusait de mourir d'un cancer… Il était un putain de Lutin, serviteur du Père Noël, usant toute sa patience légendaire avec des enfants ingrats ! En parlant du Père Noël, c'était un connard d'ivrogne, qui puait le fennec a dix lieux à la ronde, lui tripotant les fesses parfaitement moulées dans ce stupide collant vert, sans oublier les magnifiques mots doux qu'il lui lançait dans les vestiaires. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les gens qu'on aime.

Chaque fois qu'il prenait son service, une boule au ventre s'installait, ses yeux cherchant autour de lui, au cas où il remarquerait des visages familiers dans la marée de gens, venu faire leurs achats de Noël. La chance avait décidé de compatir en restant avec lui, à chaque fois, personne de sa connaissance ne le surprenait dans cette tenue indécente et humiliante. Même si, Scott habituellement ne remarquait rien, trop obnubilé par Allison Argent, malheureusement pour lui, ses derniers temps, il avait tendance à se rappeler de l'existence de son meilleur ami. Encore plus, depuis que le jeune Stilinski arrêtait de le harceler, les week-ends pour faire une virée entre pote, ou encore, resserrer les liens entre eux et les membres de la meute de Derek, lui hurlant dessus que pour rien au monde, il ne ferait parti de cette meute d'abrutis !

Aujourd'hui, samedi rien de spécial, a part que c'était son dernier week-end de galère. Et qu'il avait dormi dans l'entrepôt avec la meute, incluant bien sur Scott. Hier soir, ils avaient reçu un appel d'Erica, le grand Derek Hale, voulait mettre en commun les informations qu'ils avaient obtenu. Obéissant, ils s'étaient rendu dans leurs squatte. La discussion s'était faite autour de bière et whisky apporter par un Peter Hale, étrangement serviable, Stiles s'en était éloigné autant qu'il avait pu. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait cet homme de le dévisager, comme si, il était _**appétissant**_. Dû aux taux d'alcool dans son sang, il avait été obligé de dormir chez les loups garous, a même le sol, près de tous dans un pêle-mêle, étrange mais chaleureux, comme une famille. Le bitume était froid, avec une pauvre couverture sur le dos, il avait du mal à s'endormir ! Bordel, il n'avait pas la chaleur corporelle d'un loup ! Lydia, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait Jackson comme bouillote. Au cours de la nuit, une chaleur agréable irradia au niveau de son dos, n'osant se retourner, il s'endormait rapidement avec un soupir de soulagement.

C'était au lever du jour, alors, qu'il tentait de se lever doucement sans faire de bruit, qu'il vit Derek derrière lui. Son radiateur personnel de la nuit, n'était autre que l'Alpha ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayer de partir sans faire le moindre bruit, pour éviter de réveiller des loups garous a l'ouïe super fine, alors, que vous n'êtes qu'un humain maladroit ? C'est mission impossible ! Encore plus si on ajoute le niveau de difficulté le plus hard, un Alpha qui pionce à ses côtés ! En partant du principe qu'on puisse réguler ses battements de cœurs, c'est encore plus compliquer en constatant le physique plus qu'avantageux de sa bouillote d'un soir, c'est perturbant et difficile de resté de marbre. Il n'était qu'un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition, en plein réveil et cherchant sa sexualité.

C'était donc sur un mensonge qu'il était parti. Mais Stiles ne savais pas mentir, surtout devant des Garous, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que son cœur c'était emballé, ce traitre ! Renseignant ses amis bien mieux que des aveux. Le jeune Stilinski avait un secret ! Tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas mentir sauf en cas de nécessité, alors, ce qu'il cachait devait sembler intéressant pour les membres de la meute ! D'après les regards de connivence qu'il avait réussie à entrapercevoir avant de quitter l'endroit, les interrogatoires et les investigations ne tarderaient pas.

C'est nerveux, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, que Stiles s'habile dans les vestiaires, le plus rapidement possible, pour éviter de le faire devant ce père noël pervers qui lui sert de collègue. Une légère inquiétude le prend, et s'ils l'avaient suivi ? Il secoue la tête, affligé d'avoir osé penser ça. Ils n'oseraient jamais. _Ses_ Loups garous avaient pas mal de défauts, mais, ils ne le suivraient pas pour connaitre une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sachent. N'est-ce pas ? Le claquement bruyant de la porte, le fait sursauter, merde, il n'aurait pas dû se perdre dans ses pensées. Il était là, ce maudit mec, Bob Arrow alias le merveilleux Père Noël de ce centre commercial.

_- Alors ma mignonne, on se fait belle ? Ton cul est toujours aussi magnifiquement moulé. _

Génial. Ça commençait bien. Stiles se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur, un soupire passe ses lèvres, las. Son collègue avait une bouteille de Jack Daniels dans sa main droite, à moitié vide. Super, il commençait bien la journée.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bob ! Tu commences fort, tu devrais ralentir sur la boisson, tu dois être « charmant » envers les enfants, pas saoul comme une barrique ! Et, je te prierais de laisser mon cul tranquille ! _

Okay. Vu comment il le regarde, il aurait dû se taire. Pour sa défense, son instinct de survie avait quelque rater, à trainer avec des loups garous, ça perturbe ! Sans qu'il ait pu prévoir la réaction de son collègue, il se retrouve plaqué contre les cassiers en fer, un cadenas s'enfonçant dans son dos douloureusement. Le souffle charriant une haleine horrible mélangée au whisky, à quelques centimètres de son nez, qui se fronce sous l'agression olfactive. La main libre de Bob se resserre sur son poignet gauche douloureusement, dans un recoin de son cerveau, il enregistre qu'il aura sans doute un bleu sur sa peau si délicate.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils fillette ! Soit belle et tais-toi ! Mon petit lutin. _

La poigne se resserre, lui tirant une grimace douloureuse, Stiles ferme un instant ses yeux pour tenter de réguler la peur qui l'envahis, et son agresseur profite de son inattention pour écraser violement sa bouche contre la sienne. Rouvrant les yeux de surprise, l'adolescent utilise sa main libre pour décrocher le plus violent de ses coups de poings, faisant craquer ses os et reculer son assaillant.

_- NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CHOSE ! Je ne suis une femme, je suis un être humain, pas un objet sexuel ! Alors, calmez-vous sur la bouteille ! Changez-vous ! Faites votre travail ! ET OUBLIEZ-MOI ! Et pour information : je suis le fils du Shérif, pas sûr qu'il apprécie ce que vous venez de faire ! Faites-vous soigner._

D'un pas furieux Stiles sort de la pièce. D'un revers de la main, il essuie rageusement sa bouche, une larme s'écoulant sur l'une de ses joues. Les doigts de sa main droite le lance, posant ses yeux dessus, il remarque du sang qui s'écoule légèrement, et elle lui parait enflée.

_- Et merde !_

Relevant sa manche gauche, une trace rouge est apparue, douloureuse. Un soupire passe ses lèvres, la journée allait être longue, très longue.

C'est dans une ambiance assez tendu que se passa une bonne partie de la journée, l'esprit occupé à ne pas se retrouver seul avec son collègue, Stiles se concentra sur les enfants. Souriant a s'en décocher la mâchoire. Vers midi, lors de sa pause, sa main droite lui faisait tellement mal qu'il dû aller à la recherche de glace pour calmer la douleur criant dans ses phalanges qui avait doublées de volume et changer également de couleur devenues violettes presque noires. Après avoir mangé un rapide sandwich, il était allé acheter un anti douleur générique a la pharmacie du centre commercial avec l'étrange impression d'être suivi, d'être le centre d'attention, mais, vue son accoutrement c'était quelque chose de normal. Donc, il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance que ça. Après avoir avalé deux gélules avec quelques cookies et un verre d'eau, il reparti travailler. L'après-midi, lui parut très longue, fatigante, éreintante.

21 heures. Période des fêtes bénies où les commerces restaient ouverts le plus tard possible, et qui pompaient l'énergie vitale des pauvres étudiants travaillant en extra. C'était l'heure pour Stiles de se changer, de rentrer à la maison, ou peut-être aller aux urgences pour sa main. S'attardant le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas croiser Bob, ranger les décorations pour la nuit, éteindre les fameuses guirlandes multicolores ainsi que la musique entêtante, discuter avec quelques collègues féminines qui le trouvait "trop chou dans cette tenue de lutin", mais il s'en foutait, qu'elles le trouvent mignon dans cette horrible chose qui lui servait de costume de travail, elles étaient charmantes, un peu trop vieilles pour lui s'entends, elles l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, le conseillant pour travailler correctement au centre commercial, quelques collaborateurs à ne pas mettre en rogne avec sa vivacité habituelle. C'est d'un pas mal assuré que Stiles se rend aux vestiaires, un bruit le fait se retourner alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? Marie… Sam ? Bob ? Personne ?... Stiles, s'il n'y a personne, personne ne te répondra abruti ! Arrête de te la jouer parano…_

Distraitement, il ouvrit la porte de sa main droite, lui tirant une grimace de douleur et un petit cri perçant. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune présence humaine n'est a déclaré dans la pièce, Stiles se dirige vers son casier attitré, ouvre le cadenas a code en baillant, ferme les yeux un court instant en se récitant le mantra « plus qu'un jour, plus qu'un jour ». Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre, par contre, il entend très bien le claquement de la porte, qui le fait sursauter de façon spectaculaire, se retournant vivement, sa bouche s'ouvre de stupeur, son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique, sa main se pose sur son torse et son cerveau oscille entre la stupeur et la colère.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous… vous… êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? _

La meute est là. Tous sans exception, incluant, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Allison et Peter. Ils arborent un sourire moqueur, même le grand Derek Hale, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec quelque chose de particulier dans le regard qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans cette tenue. Sa main le lance douloureusement, il est tellement fragile qu'il ne peut même pas foutre un coup de poings a un pauvre poivrot. C'est Jackson qui ouvre le bal.

_- Alors comme ça tu as une âme de lutin ? C'est très mignon, tu sais… le bahut devrais apprécier les photos qu'on a faite… ça casse le mythe du joueur de Lacrosse, tu sais… toi qui commençait à avoir une réputation plus ou moins acceptable…_

_- Jackson, la ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libres ! Vous n'avez pas fait des photos, hein ? Scott dis-moi que c'est une connerie… une façon pour Jackson de se foutre de ma gueule comme il en a l'habitude…_

Scott souri contrit, secoue la tête négativement.

_- Euh… ce n'est pas une connerie, pendant que tu étais très occupé à distraire les enfants, on a pris des photos… certaines très réussies. Je dois dire que c'est assez inattendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais un boulot saisonnier… déguiser en lutin tout vert… c'est étrange, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Hein ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, Stiles !_

_- Peut-être parce que je te connais ? La première chose que tu as faite, que vous avez faite c'est me prendre en photo ! EN PHOTO ! Et l'autre abruti avec son sourire de playboy me menace de distribuer des photos de moi dans cette tenue ridicule ! _

_- Stilinski pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris un petit boulot ? Ton père est-il encore une fois viré ? Vous avez des problèmes d'argent ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi ce job, si tu n'apprécies pas le costume ? _

_- Mon père et moi n'avons pas de soucis d'argent, Mr Hale Senior ! Et tu crois que c'est facile de trouver un boulot avec un père Shérif et pas une seule expérience professionnelle ? Sans compter ma sublime personnalité, très peu apprécie ma finesse d'esprit. Et personne n'as les manières de sa majesté l'alpha, je grogne et je t'éclate contre un mur pour te faire comprendre que tu parles trop. Tellement moderne comme méthode beaucoup trop apparemment pour que d'autre soit au courant._

On entend un grognement de mécontentement. Stiles se tait instinctivement, évite le regard de l'alpha consciencieusement, depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à rester calme en présence de Derek, au début il pensait que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait peur, mais, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus peur de lui, il avait confiance en lui, encore plus qu'en Scott. Et il y avait autre chose… des sentiments, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru porter pour un homme, pour un loup garou, pour l'Alpha … des sentiments amoureux. Exit Lydia, bonjour Derek Hale bad boy des loups garous. A croire que l'humain de la bande sans particularité, était abonné aux amours impossibles. Il était la réincarnation de Juliette Capulet ou quoi ? Non, Juliette avait eu le bonheur d'être aimé de Roméo, elle ! Pas un punching-ball pour loup ou l'homme invisible !

C'est Isaac qui brise le silence que le grondement de Derek avait installé, le regard de Stiles se pose sur son interlocuteur.

_- Stiles, si vous n'avez pas de problème d'argent, pourquoi avoir pris ce job ? _

_- Ce sont mes raisons, cela ne vous regarde pas ! Pourriez-vous partir de là que je me change, s'il vous plait ! Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer si ça ne vous dérange pas._

_- Bien… désolé pour la question. On va t'attendre dehors._

Isaac lance un regard à Derek qui acquiesce discrètement, montrant son accord. Stiles soupir de soulagement en voyant la petite troupe partir pour le laissez se changer tranquillement. Sans attendre que tout le monde soit dehors, il se tourne vivement face à son casier rester ouvert, se cognant maladroitement sa main droite sur la porte métallique, un cri de douleur retentit.

_- Stiles ? _

Le susnommé se raidit, sa main le fait incroyablement souffrir, la chance l'a abandonné ce soir. La porte se referme dans un chuintement étouffé, l'étudiant se retourne pour faire face au Loup encore présent

_- Derek ? Tu… tu n'es pas parti ? _

_- J'allais le faire quand je t'ai entendu pousser un cri de douleur. Est-ce que ça …_

Le regard de Derek parcourt attentivement le corps de Stiles des yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise. Le loup fronce les sourcils.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main droite ? Elle a gonflé, non ? _

_- Derek ce n'est rien, je t'assure, juste un coup que je me suis pris. Je comptais me changer, rentrer à la maison, manger un truc rapidement et aller me coucher. Alors si tu…_

Derek s'avance rapidement vers le jeune qui instinctivement recule jusqu'à ce retrouvé contre une surface dure.

_- De… Derek s'il te plait. Ça va, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure._

_- Je croyais que ce n'était rien ? Humm ? On prend soin les uns des autres, tu es le premier à râler qu'on ne se fait pas confiance… faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !_

_- Je parlais de confiance… pas de … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

Derek prend la main droite de Stiles de manière autoritaire mais délicate, et doucement avec précaution retire le gant que porte son ami, oui parce qu'il considère Stiles Stilinski comme un ami, et même plus. Beaucoup plus. Un grognement de mécontentement s'élève de la gorge de l'Alpha.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une petite blessure ? Tu appelles ça une petite blessure ? Tu as du te péter au moins une phalange, au mieux une foulure… qu'est-ce que t'a fait pour avoir la main dans cette état ? _

_- Je… je … j'ai mis un coup de poing à mon poivrot de collègue, et il semblerait que je suis encore plus fragile que je le pensais… _

_- Pourquoi ? _

Stiles rougis imperceptiblement, gigotant mal à l'aise, évite le regard du loup garou, espérant contrôler les battements de son cœur, devenu à sa grande honte, irréguliers.

_- Il… il s'est comporté comme un con, alors, je l'ai frappé… fin de l'histoire. Derek, s'il te plait. Tu pourrais me laisser le temps de me changer tranquillement… tu remarqueras que j'ai dit « s'il te plait »…_

_- Stiles ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé exactement ? Je ne laisse pas ta main dans cet état !_

Alors, que les yeux de Derek restent ancrés dans ceux de Stiles, il lui prend sa main meurtrie et doucement caresse la peau sous son pouce. Une onde de chaleur passe de Derek à Stiles, soignant avec douceur les blessures.

Stiles frissonne agréablement sous la caresse, ferme les yeux pour apprécier au mieux les sensations que lui procurent la guérison et les doigts de son interlocuteur. Son cœur s'emballe, mais, pour une fois, il ne tente pas de le réguler. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de parler, brisant le silence confortable où ils se trouvaient.

_- Derek… tu me soigne ? C'est possible ? _

_- Oui je te soigne… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Que s'est-il passé exactement avec ton collègue ? _

_- Avant que j'oubli… merci pour les soins prodigués ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un de vos dons, Scott a oublié de m'en parler ! Il va voir, ce qu'il va voir ! Je suis censé être son meilleur ami et…_

_- STILES !_

_- Je dois vraiment le dire ? Il… est arrivé avec une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, pas très frais… il n'était déjà pas très gentil sobre, avec ses sobriquets rabaissant… et tu me connais, j'ai tendance à parler malgré le danger apparent, ça ne lui as pas plût, il m'a empoigné violemment… ma traité de… enfin, ce n'est pas important … il m'a embrassé, je lui ai mis un pain et je suis parti… voilà !_

_- De quoi ? Il t'a embrassé ? Tu… _

Les yeux de Derek luisent d'un rouge intense, la colère prenant place un court instant sur son visage.

_- Quel collègue ? Et si tu avais un problème pourquoi ne pas avoir quitté ce travail ? _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec cette information ? Humm ? Tu ne tues pas d'humain que je sache… sinon, Chris Argent risque de te tomber dessus … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais tuer Bob ? Simplement parce qu'il me traite comme une femme à cause de ce stupide collant qui me moule les fesses, qu'il me trouve attirant, ce gros porc… et qu'en plus, il m'a voler mon premier baiser… et… arrête-moi s'il te plait… _

_- STOP ! Bob… il s'appelle Bob donc… je ne compte pas le tuer, lui faire peur tout au plus ! Tu n'as pas répondu… Premier baiser ? _

Stiles rougis, sa main libérée des doigts de Derek s'agrippe au haut de son costume et s'installe devant son casier pour pouvoir changer enfin de vêtement. Il tente vainement d'occulter la présence de l'alpha, il sent le regard de Derek bruler sa nuque, le cœur tambourinant, il ôte le haut de son uniforme de lutin, le range rageusement dans son casier.

_- Oui premier baiser… tu vois ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Je voulais, que ce soit avec la personne que j'aime, pas un poivrot qui me traite comme une fille… ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée ! En plus de ça, mes amis m'ont suivi, parce que je gardais un truc pour moi ! Pour une fois ! Je mens à mon père a longueur de journée… pour vos beaux yeux de loup garou super fortiche… et c'est bientôt les fêtes de noël ! Mon père va passer le réveillon au commissariat planning inédit depuis la mort de ma mère, je serais seul pour noël… et…_

Derek regarde attentivement le dos de l'adolescent, caresse du regard les muscles qui joue sous sa peau alors qu'il range avec fureur ce costume festif. Il remarque un bleu qui s'est formé près de la colonne vertébrale apparente, violacé, marquant la chair tendre comme un fer rouge. Le lycanthrope rumine, cet homme n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'occasion de lever sa main sur son humain. Son premier baiser, lui appartenait, si seulement il pouvait lui arracher la langue pour l'affront qu'il avait osé lui faire.

A bout de souffle, Stiles se tait un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, pour se calmer, il ferme quelques secondes les yeux, inquiet de la réaction de Derek et parce qu'il souhaite aussi se soustraire à la réalité du moment. Pourquoi avoir déballé autant de chose ? Il ne souhaitait que rentrer chez lui, dormir, au diable la bouffe ! Il était complétement épuisé par sa journée et encore plus par cet échange surréaliste. D'un geste lent, il chope son tee-shirt, l'enfile.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je t'ai dit tout ça ! Derek, je suis désolé, vraiment … je …_

_- Tu as d'autre blessure Stiles…_

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Un silence légèrement gêné s'en suivis, brisé quelques instants plus tard par l'adolescent.

_- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? _

_- Que tu as un bleu dans le dos..._

_- Oh ? Ça doit être quand il m'a plaqué contre les casiers, apparemment, il a la même manie que toi quand il n'est pas content de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un…_

_**- Je n'ai rien de commun avec cet homme ! Ne me compare pas à lui !**_

_- Désolé… je ne voulais pas t'insulter Derek… _

Encore un nouveau silence qui s'installe. A croire que leur « relation » n'est fait que de blanc gênant. D'ailleurs, comment qualifier leur partenariat ? Stiles est sûr que s'il demandait à l'un des loups de la bande, aucun ne trouverait quoi répondre à sa question. Les mains tremblantes, il enlève ses ridicules chaussures à clochette, puis, s'attaque à son pantalon ultra moulant. Se retrouver à moitié nu devant l'objet de tous ses désirs, c'est intimidant. Et sentir le regard de Derek sur sa peau offerte, lui envoie des frissons agréables, difficiles a caché a l'intéresser. Se forçant au calme, il plis de manière faussement détaché son collant.

Derek, regarde attentivement les jambes dénudées de Stiles, longilignes, nerveuses, noueuses, mais, étrangement sexy au goût du loup garou. Le derrière des genoux de l'étudiant, tendre, un appel au baiser, incroyablement érotique. Nerveusement, le lycanthrope passe sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier, le souffle court. Son ouïe fine entend très bien le cœur de l'adolescent tambouriné comme un oiseau en cage, les réactions de la peau de son vis-à-vis, est incompréhensible, il voit les ondes de choc des frissons qui parcourt l'épiderme, il donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu'il ressent, a quoi il pense et si les réactions du corps de Stiles font écho à son regard qui le parcourt avec concupiscence. A moins que ce soit uniquement du a la peur, Derek inspire à fond, ce n'est pas de la peur… mais, de l'excitation ?

_- Est-ce qu'il a mis la langue ? _

Stiles sursaute. Il avait mal entendu. N'est-ce pas ? D'un seul mouvement, il se retourne pour faire face à Derek, les sourcils froncés, complétement perdu.

_- De quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre… n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu une hallucination auditive pendant un cours instant n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a semblé que tu m'as demandé si il avait mis la langue… c'est déjà perturbant de devoir me changer devant un loup garou, ultra sexy en diable alors si en plus il pose des questions vraiment étranges… alors que d'habitude, il a tendance à t'éclater contre un mur, te grogner dessus parce que monsieur n'est pas content…_

Bon, sa tenue n'est pas vraiment pas géniale. Ses mains tremblent, son cœur menace de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. D'une main en arrière, à tâtons il récupère son jeans qu'il enfile en toute hâte. Stiles baisse les yeux, sent plus qu'il ne voit, Derek approcher lentement de lui. Avec une lenteur qu'il jurerait calculée. Pour une fois, il n'est pas plaqué contre une surface dur, le loup se contente de rester près de lui, beaucoup trop près. La main du Lycanthrope se pose délicatement contre sa joue, relevant sa tête, le contact brûle agréablement sa peau.

_- Stiles. Répond à ma question._

_- Non… il n'a pas mis la langue. Pourquoi cette question ? En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Et pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?_

_- Alors, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser. Que tu me crois ou non, je m'inquiète pour toi, je fais attention à toi. Sexy, hein ? Et je suis désolé, si je suis trop brusque, trop menaçant, si je te fais peur…_

_- Ma vie sentimental est un véritable désert, je suis abonné au amour impossible alors… je ne suis pas un expert en baiser ! Oui sexy, pas besoin d'être une nana pour le remarquer… et me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant… je n'aurai pas besoin de sens hyper développé pour savoir que tu mens. Ou se trouve le véritable Derek ? Non parce que là… tu es gentil, tu viens de t'excuser…et…_

Derek se penche pour le faire taire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bavard ! Leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un moment de grâce et de tendresse inédite. La main sur la joue caresse doucement la peau sous son pouce, tandis que l'autre se pose sur la nuque de Stiles, collant son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis. L'étudiant gémis de plaisir, le loup en profite pour approfondir le baiser, entremêlant leurs langues dans un ballet aérien.

Stiles ferme les yeux, appréciant la caresse buccale. L'alpha de Beacon hills l'embrassait. Lui, le stupide humain si fragile. Incroyable. Ses mains s'agrippe instinctivement à la veste en cuir de Derek, le tirant un peu plus contre lui, une onde de désir explose au creux de ses reins. Un autre gémissement de plaisir passe le rempart de ses lèvres alors que le baiser devient fiévreux, urgent, passionné.

Le loup garou rompt le baiser, s'éloigne doucement de Stiles.

_- Mets tes chaussures et prend tes affaires, je te ramène chez toi, tu es épuisé._

_- A…a…attends ! De quoi ? _

Le souffle court, les lèvres rougis par le baiser échanger, il est complétement perdu. Il n'avait pas rêvé ce moment de pure folie, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? _

_- Je voulais réparer le tort qu'a fait ton collègue de travail et… j'en avais envie…_

_- Tu… tu en avais envie ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? _

_- Stiles ! Mets tes chaussures, tu as besoin de repos… quant à savoir pourquoi… je te le dirais peut-être un jour… mais pas maintenant ! Je te ramène… _

_- Derek ! Ce n'est pas juste ! A croire que ça t'amuse de jouer avec mes nerfs, c'est parce que je suis humain ? Hein ? C'est tellement drôle de se foutre de ma gueule ! Et j'ai ma jeep ! Hors de question que je l'a l'abandonne ici ! Ma pauvre chérie… _

_- Je conduis ta jeep… Peter est parti au volant de ma voiture tout à l'heure !_

_- Quoi ? Ils ne m'ont pas attendu ? Pourtant, je vous ai dit de m'attendre dehors… et…_

_- Je leur ai demandé de partir, que je m'occupais de toi… _

_- Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul ! Et Scott s'est laissé convaincre aussi facilement ? _

_- Je ne lui ai pas laissez le choix ! Termine de t'habiller Stiles ! Je t'attends dans la voiture… petit lutin !_

Derek montre son larcin à un Stiles complètement ébahis, ce qui le fait rire, avant de partir. Où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé ses clefs ? Elles étaient dans sa poche arrière de jeans, cherchant d'une main rêveuse, aucune trace desdits objets. Quand avait-il… ? Peu importe. Derek l'alpha l'attend tranquillement dans sa voiture, et, le faire attendre indéfiniment n'est pas conseillé pour la santé. Même si, il vient de vous embrasser comme un dieu. Oh bordel, ils se sont embrasser. Comment peut-il regarder Derek en face, maintenant ? Son cœur n'allait jamais tenir le coup. Le plus rapidement possible Stiles met ses chaussettes, ses baskets, attrape les paquets qu'il a acheté dans l'après-midi, les dernières emplettes des fêtes, déjà emballées, prêtes à rejoindre le tas de cadeaux caché dans son placard à la maison.

Dans un soupire las, Stiles ouvre la portière de sa voiture du côté passager. Pose ses affaires à ses pieds, referme la porte et attache sa ceinture.

_- On peut y aller ! Comment tu vas faire avec mon père ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne t'a pas à la bonne ! Alors, son fils adoré qui se fait ramener dans sa propre voiture par un ancien suspect de meurtre…_

_- Je te dépose, je rentrerais à pied… inquiet pour moi ? _

_- Toujours ! Je passe mon temps à me faire un sang d'encre pour vous, mes loups…_

Le regard de Stiles s'attarde sur les mains de Derek qui serre nerveusement le volant, suite à sa dernière phrase. Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord avec lui.

_- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour nous. Pense à ta sécurité en premier… _

_- Humm…j'y penserais un jour peut-être… tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? _

_- Non ! Au faite petit lutin… c'est quoi dans les sacs ?_

_- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour… Et ne m'appelle pas __**LUTIN**__ !_

* * *

_Promis la suite arrive avant le réveillon ! Ou peut-être le soir même, qui sait =__)… __Les reviews ne tue pas… j'aime qu'on mette mes fictions en favoris, qu'on me suive… mais j'aime aussi savoir pourquoi vous l'avez aimé… ce que je devrais travailler ! A très bientôt mes louveteaux !_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : *se met à genoux, s'incline* Je suis affreusement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Je suis absolument désolée, ne me tuez pas ! J'ai d'autres idées de Sterek, promis, peut-être que le prochain sera un lemon bien pervers comme les membres du Slash adorent ! Mais… pour ma défense, c'était les fêtes, décemment, je ne pouvais pas continuer d'écrire en compagnie de toute ma famille ! En plus, on a eu un squatteur qui a traité mon addiction au Yaoi/Slash comme un « passe-passe temps fortement étrange »… alors me voir écrire avec un sourire débile aux lèvres… non merci ! En tout cas mes chers et tendres louveteaux, Bonne Année 2013 ! Je vous kiff grave mes petits loups !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_Surprise... inattendu !_

24 décembre.

Réveillon de Noël, soirée familiale entre toute.

Soirée déprimante. Quand on la passe seul, sur le canapé, à zapper pour trouver une chaine digne de ce nom. Que des trucs ignobles, avec des stars tous sourire qui ont préenregistré cette émission pour être eux aussi en famille le jour J, ou encore un vieux dessin animé, comme les énièmes Astérix aux jeux Olympiques ou encore les douze travaux d'Hercule, barbant.

Et ce sapin de noël, richement décoré, clignotant furieusement dans la pièce. Narguant le pauvre étudiant qu'il était. Tu es seul. Tu es seul…

-_OUI ET ALORS ? HEIN ? CE N'EST PAS LA MER A BOIRE !_

Respire Stiles, respire. Tout va bien se passer, ton père t'appellera dans la soirée, pour savoir si tu vas bien et après tu iras te coucher. L'adolescent coule un regard en biais en direction de l'arbre de tous ses malheurs, avant il aimait noël… quand sa mère était toujours en vie, riant aux éclats quand son fils tendait les bras pour qu'elle l'élève jusqu'au sommet du sapin, pour y déposer l'étoile. Ensuite, il avait supporté cette fête en compagnie de son père, vivant avec le fantôme de la femme qu'ils chérissaient le plus, le Shérif buvant un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Son regard tombe sur les cadeaux dispatchés sous le résineux, lui tirent un sourire de satisfaction. Au moins, il avait quelque chose de prévus pour le lendemain, distribuer tous ces présents.

Son boulot était fini depuis hier après-midi. Derek avait insisté pour l'emmener au travail et le ramener, et il soupçonnait le loup d'avoir menacé son collègue pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, étrangement Bob avait décidé d'un seul coup de l'éviter soigneusement alors qu'un halo violet se prononçait autour de son œil gauche. Il ne comprendrait, sans doute jamais, l'alpha, son comportement de plus en plus étrange... Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres baisers, Stiles ne savait pas si il était déçu ou soulager. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit une nouvelle façon pour l'alpha de le martyriser. Cette façon serait trop agréable, le rendrais trop accros quand il lui ôterait ce qu'il lui accordait et il n'y survivrait pas. Il voulait que leurs baisers aient un sens particulier. L'emblème d'un amour sincère. Stiles avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire aux contes de fées.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tire de ses songes. D'un bond Stiles est debout, prêt à ouvrir, étonné d'avoir de la visite en ce jour et surtout à cette heure.

_-J'arrive ! J'arrive… ne vous exister pas sur la sonnette, merde !_

D'un mouvement las, l'adolescent ouvre la porte.

_-Euh… _

Stiles ressemblait a un poisson hors de son bocal, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, un borborygme coincé dans la gorge. D'un geste lent, ses doigts virent pincer un bout de peau, le faisant souffrir un court instant… il était bien réveillé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Chez le shérif ? Les pires racailles de Beacon Hills, réputation taillée par Scott et lui-même c'est vrai, allez trouver meilleur mensonge dans le feu de l'action ! La meute est là ! Boyd et Erica, collés l'un contre l'autre, Isaac un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, Peter qui le regardait comme on regarde un bon steak et Derek… impassible, quoique légèrement énervé si on en croit sa carotide et sa mâchoire qui se contracte imperceptiblement.

_-Bonsoir… un problème ? Les alphas sont apparus ? Ils ne connaissent peut-être pas la trêve de Noël ? _

Un sourire moqueur vient fleurir sur les lèvres de l'ainé des Hale. Instinctivement, l'étudiant resserre ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte, bloquant le passage.

_-Stiles Stilinski, joyeux noël à toi aussi ! Quel charmant accueil ! Un petit lutin, nous a informé que tu passais le réveillon seul… abandonné de tous, ces personnes et moi-même, avons eu pitié de ton infortune et dans notre immense bonté, nous avons décidé de t'accompagner en ce jour de fête… _

Un long silence accueille les paroles de Peter. Bien, ils ont décidé de se foutre de la gueule du pauvre Stiles, génial ! Il y avait apparemment pire que passer le réveillon de Noël, seul… le passer en compagnie d'une meute qui tolère votre présence d'inutile humain !

_-D'accord… je vais résumer : vous vous ennuyiez ce soir, en ce magnifique jour de réveillon, vous vous êtes dit : pourquoi ne pas faire chier Stiles ? Après l'avoir SUIVIS jusqu'à son job, pourquoi ne pas terminer d'enfoncer le clou ! Vous auriez dû le faire devant les magnifiques photos que vous avez eu l'audace de prendre… moi j'ai assez donné ! Pas besoin d'un loup-garou zombie psychopathe ! Je suis fatigué ! Sans oublié que vous vous invitez chez le Shérif ouvertement ! Je rappelle : Derek accusé de meurtre, Isaac accusé de meurtre et Peter meurtrier avéré ! Sur cinq, ça fait une putain de moyenne ! _

_-Stiles… nous voulons simplement passer le réveillon de Noël avec toi ! Nous savons que tu es seul, c'est Derek qui nous a proposé de venir chez toi, nous avons tous accepter ! Sans exception !_

_-De… Derek ? Pourquoi ? _

Avant même que l'étudiant puisse faire quelque chose, Erica et Boyd tout sourire poussent la porte sans forcer et s'invite à l'intérieur, chacun tenant un sac de course rempli de victuaille. La voix de la jeune femme s'élève.

_-La cuisine ? _

_-Au bout du couloir à gauche._

Peter rejoint Erica en pérorant sur le faite qu'il sait faire une dinde digne d'un grand chef étoilée, alors, qu'Isaac connaissant un peu la maison, se dirige vers le salon pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Derek est le dernier a passez devant l'adolescent figé de stupeur, devant le sans gêne de ses loups, pourtant, il revient à lui saisissant le poignet de l'alpha.

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Pourquoi pas ? Et puis… nous sommes un peu une meute atypique, qu'on le veuille ou non… tu fais autant parti de ma meute que celle de Scott !_

_-Un… un jour, il faudra que tu choisisses entre « tu me fais royalement chier, tu ne sers à rien, dégage Stiles » et « dans le fond, je tolère ta présence, tu peux être utile, Stiles »… parce que a oscillé entre le chaud et le froid, je risque d'attraper une gastro…_

Doucement, l'Alpha se dégage de l'étreinte de l'étudiant. Ses pas le mènent dans le salon, il s'installe dans le canapé au côté d'Isaac. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de s'imposer dans la maison du Sheriff, mais, savoir que Stiles passe le réveillon de Noël seul, le perturbait plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ce stupide lutin avait réussi là où certaines personnes s'y étaient rayé les dents, notamment sa propre sœur, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas… juste… il avait fermé son cœur à quiconque. Mais, il semblerait que cet humain exubérant faussait la donne, avec une facilité impressionnante, il avait fait exploser ses remparts en béton armé, presque aussi solide que du diamant, avec un seul sourire et des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses sourcils se froncent, sous la tournure de ses pensées, alors, qu'il sent toujours la présence de l'humain à l'entrée. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de s'inviter pour le réveillon avec la meute, il voulait prétendre que Scott l'avait appelé, qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'en bon Alpha, il avait décidé de sacrifier cette nuit avec sa meute pour qu'il soit moins seul. Saloperie d'Isaac, il l'avait devancé. Révélant que peut-être sous cette veste en cuir, se logeait un cœur. Son regard se tourna vers la télé, sans vraiment voir les images qui défilaient, la mâchoire crispée, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après cinq bonnes minutes a resté abasourdi dans l'entrée, Stiles Stilinski referma la porte doucement.

La soirée avait été étonnamment douce, chaleureuse… comme si, en ce jour de réveillon, une deuxième famille étrange, hétéroclite, avait éclos, encore fragile. Tous arboraient un sourire, plus ou moins large, qu'on soit clair : Stiles avait le plus large sourire qu'on puisse imaginer, Isaac en avait mal aux joues pour lui, Derek lui avais un micro smile que seul l'hyperactif avait su décelé. Mais pour rien au monde ce dernier l'aurait avoué, ça aurai signifié qu'il faisait plus attention a Derek qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Ils en étaient à savourer la buche de noël glacée qu'avaient apporté un peu plus tôt les loups, dans une ambiance relaxante. Boyd et Erica discutaient avec Derek, sur de potentielles vacances loin de Beacon Hills et de la meute.

_-Au moins un Week-end, Derek ! Tentait vainement de plaider la louve._

Peter, quant à lui, racontais un souvenir agréable a Isaac, à propos des chasses en famille pendant les réveillons de Noël. Les louveteaux trop jeunes restaient sous la surveillance d'une femelle, alors, que le reste de la meute partait gambader, plus libre que jamais à cette période de l'année. Le froid intense de la saison, comprimant leurs poumons agréablement, laissant derrière eux des volutes de buées.

_-La liberté, la plus totale… une communion avec la nature éphémère, un partage avec tous… _

Les yeux de Peter étaient rivés vers des souvenirs lointains un sourire légèrement triste aux lèvres alors qu'Isaac tentait d'imaginer la scène.

Stiles, lui appréciait ce qu'il voyait, en silence. Il savourait cette buche au gout exceptionnelle, une famille. Une soirée sublime. Bon, il manquait son père et Scott pour que son bonheur soit complet… mais, ça c'était suffisant. Confortablement installé dans le fond de sa chaise, il ferme un instant les yeux, écoutant les conversations sans en saisir le sens. Son père avait appelé un peu plus tôt, comme convenu et Stiles avait dû lui mentir, dire qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, alors, que c'était le plus gros mensonge de sa vie. Il s'amusait, rien qu'en les écoutant vivre à ses côtés, cette soirée était vraiment étrange… ses loups passaient noël à ses côtés et il était comblé. L'adolescent sent un regard pesé sur lui, alors, doucement il rouvre les yeux pour plonger dans des émeraudes hypnotique… Derek. Un sourire rayonnant illumine son visage, partageant sa joie avec l'Alpha.

Le temps s'allonge. S'arrête aussi. La cuisine disparait, les autres disparaissent, il n'y a plus que Stiles et Derek dans la pièce, qui se contemple en silence, savourant l'instant présent, en compagnie des gens qu'ils aiment. Un sentiment de bien-être les étreint, se sentant à leur place, instant de grâce.

Communion instinctive brisé par un Isaac au sourire éblouissant, heureux de passer pour la première fois de sa vie un Noël digne de ce nom. Sans sang, sans cris, sans colère de son père, sans hématomes et os brisés. Dans un bruit de chaise raclant le sol, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés se lève, un verre de coca a la main, le levant au-dessus de sa tête.

_-Joyeux Noël a tous !_

Des rires accueillent cette déclaration, suivis de près par un concert de félicitation unis. Des verres qui se percutent dans un bruit agréable. Les derniers a trinqué sont Derek et Stiles, ensemble, les regards se croisent une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme retient son souffle. Les récipients claquent, comme un glas, l'étudiant se demande si après cette soirée étrangement agréable sa relation avec le grand alpha allait changer… il l'espérait et le redoutait en même temps. N'est-ce pas étrange de naviguer dans un océan de contradiction ? Pour Stiles, c'était comme se noyer… prenant, flippant, étouffant.

Ils allaient pour se rassoir quand l'hyperactif pris la parole.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux ? C'est vrai que je comptais passer demain pour vous les offrir à votre planque mais quand même… vous êtes là, profitez !_

Une nuée de regards étonnés se tourne vers leur hôte, qui leurs souris avec un plaisir évident.

_-Vous croyez que j'ai accepté un petit boulot de merde pour quoi ? Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai commencé a économisé mon argent de poche depuis un moment pour pouvoir vous offrir à tous des cadeaux… en fait, c'est le cadeau pour les tourtereaux louveteaux qui m'a décidé à prendre un job, ça à plomber mon budget a mort !_

Aucun des loups ne se décide à bouger, a vrai dire, l'information avait du mal à passer. Stiles Stilinski leurs avaient fait un cadeau, il avait pris un boulot pour eux. Leurs pensées étaient diverses et variées, mais, celle qui ressortait était : Devait-il avoir peur ou non ?

Stiles soupire, bande d'abruti, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des loups aussi méfiants ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Bougeant les bras dans tous les sens, il reprend son monologue.

_-Mes loups, j'admire votre confiance en moi, sérieux ! Les cadeaux ne vont pas vous péter au visage, quoi ! C'est sous le sapin dans le salon ! Allez ! Bougez-vous le cul, merde ! Je vous assure que c'est des cadeaux tout à fait sérieux … Isaac, Peter, Erica, Boyd… Derek… Allez ! Y'a vos prénoms marqué dessus ! Faites donc plaisir a maman, voulez-vous !_

Peter lève un sourcil étonné, avant qu'un sourire narquois ne vienne fleurir ses lèvres.

_-Maman ? Tu es un peu trop jeune…_

_-Peter… la ferme ! Vous êtes … __**mes**__ loups ! Et puis ce n'est qu'une façon de parler… S'il vous plait, je veux vous voir ouvrir vos cadeaux ! Je ne peux pas prendre de photo souvenir alors… je veux en profiter ! _

Un grognement se fait entendre, Stiles soupire, allons bon, qu'a-t-il dit pour énerver le grand méchant loup ?

_-Stiles… nous ne t'appartenons pas ! Nous sommes des loups garous et toi un humain !_

_-Derek… je pourrais réfuter tes arguments, mais, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver contre un mur et que tu me menace de m'arracher la jugulaire ! Je parle __**affectivement**__, je vous considère comme __**mes**__ loups… bon pour Peter… pas vraiment… mais bon… euh… Tout ça pour dire que … vous me faites flipper mais je vous adore quand même ! Bon, fini les explications Stilesièniennes… Salon, maintenant !_

Erica, Boyd et Isaac, sourirent sous les informations fournies par Stiles, avant de se diriger vers le salon, impatients malgré eux. Peter, grommelle de contrariété en se dirigeant vers les cadeaux, suivis de près par l'hôte en riant dans sa barbe, laissant seul Derek dans la cuisine. S'en suivis un pêle-mêle de louveteaux cherchant leurs paquets avec frénésie, un cri victorieux sorti de la bouche de la seule femme.

_-J'ai trouvé ! Chéri, c'est pour nous deux ! _

Boyd qui continuais a cherché un paquet avec son prénom, s'éloigna du résineux pour se mettre près de sa petite amie.

_-Tu l'ouvre, Erica ? _

Sans se faire prier la jeune femme arracha littéralement le papier cadeaux, avant de rester coïte de stupeur, le loup près d'elle releva la tête pour regarder Stiles qui arborait un sourire immense, ses yeux pétillants de joies.

_-Ce n'est pas très loin de Beacon Hills, mais, assez près pour que si il y a une urgence, vous pourriez revenir rapidement… C'est un petit coin de paradis. A vrai dire… -Stiles tord ses mains, légèrement nerveux- C'est dans cet hôtel, que mes parents ont passé leur nuit de noces, mon père m'en a toujours dit que du bien… et… enfin voilà…_

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Erica prend l'adolescent turbulent dans les bras, en faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer.

_-Merci Stiles ! Ce cadeau est parfait ! Derek ne pourra pas refuser en plus… c'est… sublime ! Merci… merci !_

Moins démonstratif Boyd c'est contenté de posé une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, alors, que l'autre s'est instinctivement poser dans le dos de sa fiancée. Pas le moins du monde jaloux par la proximité de sa moitié et de son camarade de classe.

_-Merci._

_-De rien… de rien ! Erica… tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ? Non, parce que j'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras, mais, Boyd pourrait se faire de fausses idées… après tout, je suis irrésistible !_

Stiles l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour cacher sa gêne, il n'avait pas l'habitude des effusions de la part de ses loups. Et soyons honnête, Erica était flippante… la plus flippante des louves, fallait bien compensée quand on était la seule femme d'une meute.

De bonne grâce, Erica lâche Stiles en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue, toute sourire avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé en compagnie de son amant, parlant déjà de quand il mettront à profit le cadeaux du jeune humain.

L'étudiant rougis sous le baiser, étonné du comportement de la jeune femme. Au moins, il avait fait le bon choix, en espérant que Derek accepte qu'il l'utilise, en parlant de Monsieur Alpha… Stiles regarde dans le salon, le cherchant des yeux, puis, il hausse les épaules… si il ne veut pas assister au déballage des cadeaux, ça ne tient qu'à lui. Un bruit de papier qui subit un mauvais quart d'heure, attire son attention.

Peter déballe son cadeau étonné d'avoir un présent. Qu'on soit claire, il n'a jamais été très tendre avec le jeune Stilinski, alors, qu'il ait fait un effort le touche énormément. Un léger cri de stupeur traverse ses lèvres, deux livres de son auteur préféré. Comment le jeune homme avait réussi cet exploit ? Il n'était même pas sûr que son neveu connaissait son penchant pour la lecture alors être aussi précis…

_-Stiles comment … ? _

_-Un bon enquêteur ne révèle pas ses secrets ! J'espère que tu ne les as pas encore lus… sinon… je peux très bien trouver autre chose…_

_-Non… non… j'ai passé un bout de temps dans le coma, puis, je suis mort… donc, je n'ai pas vraiment eux le temps de me mettre à jour dans mes lectures… Merci beaucoup pour ces présents… je pensais que je n'en aurai pas !_

_-Peter… bien que nos rapports ne soit pas des plus amicaux… disons que tu es amical et moi pas très rassuré, il existe une espèce de concept : la trêve de noël ! J'ai décidé de l'appliquer à la lettre ! Donc, joyeux noël, oncle déjanté et flippant._

_-Merci, Stiles Stilinski._

Le jeune homme rayonnait. Pour le moment, c'était un sans-faute. Le couple et l'oncle bizarre comblés. D'ailleurs, Peter avait déjà commencé sa lecture, par terre, au pied du sapin, un sourire presque attendri naquit sur les lèvres de Stiles.

_-Isaac ? Tu as trouvé ton cadeau ? _

_-Oui, je t'attends pour l'ouvrir…_

_-Ah ? Je suis là… je suis là…_

Stiles s'agenouille auprès du jeune lycanthrope en souriant, les yeux rivés sur son visage pour y décrypter les émotions qui le traverse, en découvrant son cadeau. Le papier se froisse, se déchire et ses traits bougent, stupeur, interrogation et joie intense. Le jeune Stilinski savoure ce moment, Isaac ne devait pas connaitre beaucoup de noël aussi réussi, aussi joyeux.

_-Ce livre parle des animaux habituels que tu côtoies chez le vétérinaire avec en plus les NACS. Les nouveaux animaux de compagnies. Il y a beaucoup de détails techniques, Scott m'a dit que tu songeais sérieusement à devenir vétérinaire, j'ai demandé conseil au Dr Deacon… il y a également… Dans la petite enveloppe un contrat de travail pour les deux mois de grande vacance… Tu ne feras rien d'extraordinaire bien sur… mais, tu t'occuperas d'animaux exotiques en tant que stagiaire! Dans un refuge pas très loin, j'ai fait jouer les contacts de mon père… enfin… si tu veux bien sûr ! _

Des yeux larmoyant se posent sur l'hyperactif, qui pour le coup a le souffle couper, qui ne s'arrange pas quand le jeune lui retourne un sourire éblouissant. Naturellement Stiles prend Isaac dans ses bras, lui caresse le dos, puis s'écarte, lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

_-De rien vieux ! Heureux que ça te plaise ! _

Discrètement Stiles attrape un cadeau, se relève avec son larcin. Englobe le salon des yeux, Erica et Boyd se faisant des papouilles d'amour sur le canapé, Peter lisant a même le sol en compagnie d'Isaac souriant béatement. Un léger rire le cueille avant qu'il décide d'aller affronter le grand méchant loup.

Derek assis dans la cuisine, avait écouté attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de participer à l'effervescence du déballage des cadeaux, trop de souvenir aurait pu remonter à la surface. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Pour rien au monde. Alors, distraitement il avait entendu les cris de joie de sa nouvelle famille à la découverte des présents qui leurs était destinés, entendant le cœur de Stiles battre de contentement en sachant que ses cadeaux avaient fait mouches.

_-Toc toc ! Alors, Big Bad Wolf, on reste dans son coin ? _

_-Stiles…_

_-Oui, je sais : Tais-toi ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus dans l'ambiance de noël ? Bon, je ne te demande pas de mettre un bonnet de père noël, loin de moi cette idée… ce serait trop étrange ! Vraiment ! Quoique si il y a seulement… le… _

Stiles rougis sous la tournure de ses pensées étrangement perverses pour cette fin de soirée. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu d'alcool. Avec précaution Stiles pose le cadeau de Derek sur la table, qui le regarde étonné.

_-Bah quoi ? Tu croyais que je n'allais pas te faire un cadeau ? Bon, je ne savais ce que j'avais le droit ou non de t'offrir, alors… euh… ouvre !_

Presque à contre cœur Derek attrape le paquet cadeau, avec une lenteur toute calculée, lui tirant un micro sourire sadique alors que l'adolescent trépigne à ses côtés, l'alpha tentait d'abimer le moins possible le papier cadeau. Une fois l'emballage ôté, il se retrouva avec un écrin à bijoux dans les mains, avec appréhension, il l'ouvre. Le lycanthrope découvre un magnifique collier, une cordelette en cuir en guise de chaine, avec un pendentif représentant un loup hurlant à la lune. Délicatement il passe son doigt dessus.

_-Stiles… tu…_

_-Attends ! Retourne le médaillon !_

Derek grogne pour la forme, mais, obéis. Au verso du pendentif, il y a un triskèle avec une inscription en dessous « S for D ». Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, Derek se lève et fait face au jeune homme.

Sourire qui envoie des papillons dans le ventre d'un Stiles, à la gorge sèche. Les yeux de l'adolescent suivent les mains de l'alpha qui tiennent le collier, qu'il accroche d'un mouvement rapide, le pendentif reposant délicatement à la base de son cou. Sa langue sort pour humidifier ses lèvres arides.

_-Est-ce… est-ce que ça te plait ? _

_-Stiles… cela me plait beaucoup. _

Le cœur de l'adolescent palpite de bonheur, près à sortir de sa poitrine. Un sourire immense orne ses lèvres, rassuré d'avoir choisi un cadeau qui plait a l'alpha. Ses yeux passent de ceux de Derek au collier qui pare son cou, il ne peut empêcher une once de fierté poindre, d'une certaine manière ce collier… pourrais faire penser que le loup-garou lui appartient. C'était une pensée tellement égoïste, mais, qui lui envoyait de drôle de frisson dans le bas des reins, son corps augmentant de quelques degrés. _**Et cette idée lui plaisait**__._ Pris par une envie subite, Stiles se rapproche de l'alpha, empiétant sur son espace personnel, mais ce détail ne semble pas le perturber, bien au contraire. Avec lenteur, il lève la main, pose un doigt sur le pendentif, le caresse doucement, les yeux rivés sur le bijou.

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on offre a un… enfin, je ne savais pas ce qui te plairait… je… humm… j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce collier, j'ai demandé au bijoutier si il était possible de graver un triskèle, ainsi, que l'inscription… _

Derek retient son souffle, cet adolescent allait le rendre fou. Il est trop près, trop tentant… trop lui. Et ce collier sublime, l'enivre de joie, l'emplie d'orgueil parce que c'est pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Parce que Stiles a pensée à lui quand il l'a vu… non à son meilleur ami. A personne d'autre. Ses yeux observent attentivement son vis-à-vis : ses yeux chocolat, d'une intelligence chaotique, que seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent suivre, sans un mal de tête récurant. S'arrête sur ce nez si particulier, fin et un peu étalé au niveau des narines. Et cette bouche si fine, si sensuelle, berceau du sarcasme, l'unique défense de Stiles. Dans un souffle, Derek se rapproche encore d'un pas, entrant en contact avec le corps de son hôte. Sa voix rauque s'élève.

_-« S for D »… serais-ce une déclaration ? Un cadeau suggéré ? Ou alors le bijoutier a oublié de mettre « De » devant « S for D » ? _

Stiles pique un fard, son cerveau n'est pas loin de se déconnecter. Derek est trop sexy, trop près de lui. Il sent la chaleur du loup garou l'envelopper agréablement, l'adolescent est persuadé que, s'il le prend dans ses bras, il s'y sentirait en sécurité. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il prie pour qu'aucun de ses loups n'apparaissent, inquiet de ne pas le voir dans le salon. Cette situation est fragile, sur le bord d'un fil, il ne tient qu'à lui de terminer le parcourt laborieux et lent qu'ils ont entamé sans en connaitre tous les enjeux. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils étaient destinés à ce moment. Malgré la peur qui étreint son cœur, Stiles fait glisser sa main du pendentif aux pectoraux bien dessinés de _son _Alpha, c'est ce qu'il sent sous ses doigts, qu'un sourire vient ourler ses lèvres. Le cœur de Derek tambourine aussi fortement que le sien.

_-Euh… Je pense que cela dépend de ce que tu souhaites y lire… Personnellement, j'opte pour l'option proposition voilé à durée indéterminée, option marque de possession de façon humaine, parce que … je ne pourrais jamais te faire un suçon ! Tu guérirais immédiatement… _

Un fin sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Derek, sa main se pose sur la joue de Stiles avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable.

_-Du moment que tu m'appartiens… je veux bien t'appartenir aussi !_

L'alpha se penche pour unir ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis, sa main droite glissant dans le cou de l'étudiant brulant agréablement sa peau, tandis que l'autre agrippe la hanche de son _compagnon_. Le baiser est chaste dans un premier temps, scellant ce pacte de la plus magnifique façon. Pour eux, ces quelques échanges étaient l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour. _**Plus tard viendraient ces trois mots, si précieux. Ils avaient le temps. L'éternité même…**_

Les yeux de Stiles se ferment alors qu'un léger gémissement passe ses lèvres. Derek quémande l'accès à son palais, entrouvre les lèvres avec impatience. Leurs langues se cherchent, se découvrent, se savourent avec de plus en plus de passion et sous ce ballet ancestral leurs corps s'échauffent. Une légère bataille de territoire prend forme, mais, avec un plaisir non feint, Stiles signe sa reddition en gémissant un peu plus fortement contre la bouche de l'alpha. Leurs corps se pressent encore plus, la main de Stiles, jusqu'à lors immobile, bouge, migre vers la nuque de Derek dans une caresse aérienne, puis s'y loge caressant la peau sous ses doigts, arrachant un grondement rauque et puissant de satisfaction de la part de l'alpha.

Le baiser se rompt, front contre front, le souffle court. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils remarquent confusément qu'il n'y a plus un son provenant du salon, des bruits de pas se font entendre, mais, cela n'inquiète ni Stiles, ni Derek. Bien au contraire… ils les attendent.

L'alpha se penche néanmoins un instant, hume le parfum de son Humain, embrasse révérencieusement la peau dans le cou de Stiles, avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

_-Joyeux Noël Stiles… Je t'offrirais ton cadeau, plus tard._

Et cela sonne comme une merveilleuse promesse pour Stiles.

* * *

Voilà.

Ma correctrice a insinué que la fin de cette fiction -oui c'est bien la fin !- promettais une suite plus oser... NON MAIS ON ME PREND POUR UNE PERVERSE OU QUOI ? Comme si, j'allais vous faire un Derek uniquement vêtue d'un bonnet de père noël avec un ruban, qui se fini en un beau noeud, autour de son si magnifique cou, qui susurre a un Stiles excité, un "Joyeux Noël, viens déballer ton cadeau" ! Vous m'avez bien regarder ? Bon, vous ne me voyez pas... Mais ça serrais du pure OOC quoi !

En parlant de ma correctrice, au lieu de lire Lycanthrope, elle a lu hippocampe ! WTF ? XD

Pardon *s'incline encore une fois* pour ce retard ! Je vous aimes mes loups, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes allez voir "Bilbo le Hobbit" au cinéma, que vous avez été gâté en cadeaux, que tout vos rêves se réalise en cette nouvelle année 2013 ! 3


End file.
